Bobby et Paco font un enlèvement
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Ils sont mal tombés, ceux qui ont cru pouvoir enlever tranquillement Lena Luthor.


« Passez une bonne soirée mademoiselle Luthor » lui sourit le portier du Lutecia

Lena répondit d'un sourire poli, et s'éloigna de quelques pas de la devanture du restaurant pour sortir son portable de son sac et le rallumer.

Le dîner s'était bien passé, même si elle avait du supporter plus d'une remarque sexiste de la part des vieux hommes d'affaire riches, blancs et à l'ego surdimensionné qu'elle appelait malheureusement _clients_, mais elle serait ravie de retrouver Kara et les autres, et de passer une bonne soirée avec eux.

L'écran d'accueil afficha tout de suite vingt-six mails de retard, un appel manqué et plus d'une dizaine de messages WhatsApp, qu'elle ignora pour l'instant pour appeler le deuxième numéro le plus appelé de son répertoire.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle » lui répondit presque immédiatement son assistante « Tout c'est bien passé ? »

« Très bien merci » sourit Lena « Dis-moi Jess, pour demain, à quelle heure tu m'as mis la réunion avec les fournisseurs ? »

« Treize heures trente mademoiselle Luthor »

Lena roula des yeux, bien que parfaitement consciente que Jess ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle lui avait bien demandé cent fois de l'appeler Lena mais son assistante se bornait obstinément à utiliser le _mademoiselle Luthor_ qui lui rappelait étrangement sa première rencontre avec une certaine journaliste blonde de Catco.

« Tu pourras me la décaler vers quinze heures ? Et me réserver une table pour deux chez Toni à midi ? »

« Aucun problème mademoiselle Luthor, ça sera fait »

« Parfait, merci Jess »

« Autre chose ? »

« Non, merci » sourit Lena dans son téléphone « Jess, il est tard, prend ta nuit. »

« Merci mademoiselle Luthor. Dois-je appeler Joe ? »

Lena jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était déjà tard, et elle avait un peu de culpabilité à faire déplacer son chauffeur à cette heure-ci alors qu'elle avait cent mètres à faire pour se retrouver dans le quartier d'Alex et Maggie. Le temps que son chauffeur arrive, elle pourrait déjà être arrivée.

« Pas la peine de déranger Joseph pour si peu, je marcherai »

« Bien, mademoiselle Luthor. Bonne soirée à vous »

« A demain Jess. »

Après avoir raccroché, Lena expédia rapidement la notification des mails, décidant qu'ils attendraient demain pour être lus, et ouvrit WhattsApp pour regarder qui avait décidé d'exploser sa messagerie.

Tous les messages venaient de la conversation de groupe que Winn avait renommé _SuperFriends_ et Lena sourit tout grand devant les bulles colorées qui s'y affichaient.

De Kara 3 : _Bientôt fini Lee ? On commence bientôt le pictionnary j'ai besoin de ma meilleure partenaire :(_

De Winn the Tech Guy : _Elle dit ça parce qu'elle perd tout le temps sans toi_

De Kara 3 : _c'est pas vrai !_

De Alex D. : _viens récupérer ta petite amie #LenaLuthor_

De Maggie D-S : _elle a vidé la moitié de notre frigo_

De Maggie D-S : _et elle arrête pas de se plaindre que t'es pas là, c'est insupportable comme bruit_

De Winn the Tech Guy : _tjrs mieux que les bruits qu'elle fait quand #LenaLuthor est là_

De Alex D. : _Je suis encore traumatisée de la dernière fois_

De James Olsen : _Moi aussi_

De Maggie D-S : _Pareil_

De Winn the Tech Guy : _Me too_

De Kara 3 :_ Je vous hais tous._

Lena sourit, et fit apparaître son clavier pour se mettre à pianoter.

_#WinntheTechGuy, tu as encore changé ton nom dans mon répertoire ? Et #Kara3, J'arrive te sauver mon an_

Lena n'eut pas le temps de finir que un énorme coup s'était abattu sur sa nuque et elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle avait les mains dans le dos attachées dans son dos, et le léger déplacement du sol sur lequel elle était assise signifiait qu'elle était dans un camion, ou un van.

Un enlèvement. Quelle originalité, tiens.

Une faible lumière éclairait l'intérieur du van - ou de la camionnette - et elle pouvait voir des taches de peinture sur les murs et un tapis gris à moitié déchiré au sol, ce qui ne ressemblait pas aux enlèvements de professionnels auxquels elle avait l'habitude. Peut-être qu'ils avaient volé la camionnette à un civil, pour plus de discrétion.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'œil lui appris qu'elle n'avait plus son sac à main et avec lui ni son portefeuille, ni son portable. Aucun moyen donc d'appuyer sur le panic button qui alerterait Kara et Winn , et de les prévenir qu'elle était actuellement menottée à l'arrière d'un camion, probablement encore un coup de Cadmus.

« Paco ! Elle est réveillée ! » lança une voix grave

Lena tourna la tête vers l'extrémité du camion pour voir un homme, debout près du chauffeur. Ils avaient tous les deux des cagoules noires sur la tête dont les trous autour des yeux avaient l'air d'avoir été percés au ciseau par un enfant de six ans, et Lena se demanda pourquoi ils ne portaient pas tous les deux l'uniforme noir réglementaire des hommes de main de sa mère.

« Va la voir » cracha le chauffeur

Celui qui était debout, un grand qui touchait presque le toit du van de sa tête encagoulée, au blouson de cuir rapiécé trop petit aux manches et aux baskets à scratch trouées, s'avança maladroitement vers Lena.

En se tordant légèrement le cou, elle pouvait deviner que sous sa cagoule le chauffeur était un petit homme trapu, ce qui le rendait, lui et son complice, tout à fait semblables aux cambrioleurs des 101 Dalmatiens que Kara lui avait fait regarder vingt fois dans l'espoir de la convaincre d'adopter un chiot.

« Ça va la tête ? » demanda maladroitement le grand kidnappeur

Sa nuque la lançait un peu et les menottes n'étaient les bracelets les plus agréables qu'elle avait portés mais Lena ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction d'une réponse. Et encore moins d'une réponse sur son état.

Elle bomba le torse le plus possible, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile dans sa position, et prit l'attitude fière qu'elle avait appris à adopter après des années à avoir porté le nom le plus détesté d'Amérique. Elle ne craquerait pas.

« Vous êtes envoyés par ma mère n'est ce pas ? Vous lui direz qu'une telle mise en scène n'est pas nécessaire, pour le prochain rapt qu'elle organise »

Deux yeux bruns s'ouvrirent tout grand à travers les trous de la cagoule.

« Ta ... _mère_ » répéta l'autre, les yeux bruns se brouillant d'incompréhension

« Qu'est ce que qu'elle dit Bobby ? » lança le chauffeur par-dessus son épaule

« Hmm ... elle demande si ... on est envoyés par sa mère » bredouilla le dénommé Bobby

« Sa mère ? Pour l'enlever ? C'est quoi cette famille de tarés ? »

Le chauffeur avait l'air tout aussi décontenancé que son complice, et Lena porta son regard vers le grand encagoulé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous êtes bien membres de Cadmus ? » demanda elle d'un ton qui se voulait sec, mais qui sonna plus inquiet qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité

Devant le silence de l'autre, et son haussement d'épaules un peu gauche, Lena perdit un peu de sa superbe. Des membres de Cadmus qui refusaient de revendiquer leurs actes, ça n'existait pas.

« Ou des acolytes de Mr Edge peut-être ? » tenta elle

« On est les alcooliques de personne ! » protesta le grand Bobby

Le van fit une grosse embardée sur la gauche, faisant voler le kidnappeur contre la porte arrière, d'où il se rattrapa comme il se pouvait aux murs.

« Moins serrés les virages, Paco ! » lança il en direction du chauffeur

« Utilise pas mon prénom imbécile ! » répondit l'autre « Elle doit pas savoir comment on s'appelle ! »

Cette fois ci, c'était Lena qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Mais ... par qui êtes-vous envoyés alors ? » demanda elle d'une voix incertaine

« Par personne ? » lui répondit Bobby du ton de la question

« Vous êtes indépendants ? »

« Arrête d'utiliser des mots qu'on pige pas ! » cria Paco derrière son volant « Et puis arrête aussi de poser des questions ! On est pas là pour faire la causette ! »

Lena redressa son dos contre la paroi du van, ses mains toujours inconfortablement menottées, et fronça des sourcils vers Bobby.

« Vous n'êtes pas de Cadmus, d'une autre organisation terroriste, ou des employés d'Edge. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? »

« De l'argent, tiens ! » répondit l'autre

« De l'argent » répéta Lena, un peu stupéfaite « C'est tout ? »

« C'est déjà pas mal » remarqua le grand gaillard, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout avec les virages et les accélérations brusques que prenait le van

« Mais ... vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? »

Lena ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

Des menaces et des insultes elle en avait essuyées, mais jamais à cause de sa fortune. Les gens préféraient lui reprocher son nom de famille plutôt que le contenu de son compte en banque, et c'était bien la première fois qu'on s'en prenait à elle pour une question d'argent.

« Dis lui Bobby ! » cria le chauffeur

« On sait que t'es riche » expliqua Bobby en se rapprochant si près de Lena qu'elle pouvait apprécier la qualité du tissu de sa cagoule « T'es sorti du resto de luxe là, le Lutecia ! Il y a que les richards pour bouffer là-bas, ils vendent du homard et du riz à la truffe »

« Et vous en avez déduit que j'étais riche ? Malin, Robert » dit sarcastiquement Lena

« Merci » répondit fièrement Bobby, qui n'avait visiblement pas le cerveau assez développé pour comprendre ce qu'était le cynisme « On a attendu qu'une personne sorte seule pour l'attraper, et pas de bol pour toi, ça t'es tombé dessus »

Lena cligna des yeux un instant, avant d'éclater d'un coup de rire, surprenant Paco et Bobby.

« Pas de bol, pour _moi_ ? Attendez, laisser moi résumer … » parvint-elle à prononcer entre deux fous rire « Vous avez vu une personne sortir d'un restaurant étoilé, vous avez tout de suite assumé qu'elle était riche et qu'on pourrait l'échanger contre une grosse rançon, et vous avez décidé de l'enlever. Et cette personne que vous avez prise par hasard, qui aurait pu être n'importe qui du restaurant, c'était _moi_ ? »

« Ben euh ... oui » confirma Bobby d'une voix penaude

Lena éclata à nouveau de rire. La situation était moins sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait crainte, et elle se laissa retomber contre le van dans une position beaucoup plus confortable pour son dos.

Elle n'allait pas se casser le dos pour impressionner ces deux bras cassés qui n'avaient visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et qui ils venaient d'enlever, et autant prendre son mal en patience en attendant l'arrivée inévitable de Supergirl.

« Pourquoi elle rigole ? » demanda Paco le chauffeur d'un ton furieux « La ferme, la greluche ! »

Lena se tut mais non sans un regard noir vers l'avant de la camionnette. Elle n'était pas inconsciente au point de lui répondre directement, mais elle n'oublierait pas qu'il avait osé la traiter de greluche. Il le lui payerait plus tard, ce Paco.

« Fini de rigoler maintenant ! Tu vas cracher les sous ! » enchaîna Paco, qui ne perdait rien pour attendre

« Du calme, Paco » lui dit Bobby

Lena ne pouvait pas voir ses traits sous sa cagoule, mais aurait pu parier qu'ils étaient plissés d'inquiétude. Pas un coriace comme son collègue, le Bobby. Voir Lena rire à gorge déployée là où elle aurait du être morte de trouille l'avait visiblement inquiété, elle pouvait l'entendre dans l'intonation de sa voix.

« On sait que vous les riches, vous pouvez tirer de l'argent facilement, alors tu vas appeler ta banque et nous verser dix mille dollars ! »

Lena leva un sourcil amusé. Non seulement ils ne savaient pas son nom, mais ils n'avaient aussi aucune idée de son patrimoine. Elle n'était pas prête de leur dire qu'elle était la première fortune de la ville, et dans les premières du pays.

« Seulement ? » demanda-elle tranquillement, voire presque insolemment

Bobby cligna des yeux derrière sa cagoule et leva un doigt vers Lena comme pour lui demander d'attendre cinq minutes - même si elle n'avait très clairement aucun autre endroit où aller - pour franchir les trois pas qui le séparaient de son complice et se pencher vers lui.

Si il croyait que Lena n'entendrait pas les chuchotements maladroits que ses deux ravisseurs s'échangeaient à présent, c'était raté. Elle ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation, et elle s'en délectait même franchement.

« Tu trouves que c'est pas assez toi, dix mille dollars ? » demanda Bobby à son collègue, qui continuait toujours à conduire comme un fou du volant dans les rues de National City

Lena se demandait bien si il avait une idée précise de sa destination, ou si il croyait juste que tourner en rond à toute allure suffirait à échapper aux contrôles de police, et aux patrouilles des Super-héros de la ville.

« Peut être ... si elle bouffe là, elle est sûrement multimillionnaire » grogna Paco, qui était peut-être plus doué qu'il n'en avait l'air de premier abord « Va lui demander plus ! »

Bobby hocha frénétiquement de la tête et revint se placer devant Lena dans une posture plus ou moins impressionnante.

« Donc bon .. dix mille c'est pas assez, tu vas demander ... euh ... deux milliards alors ? »

« Deux _milliards_ » répéta Lena « C'est votre premier enlèvement non ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? » demanda naïvement le dit Bobby

« Parceque même si je les avais, c'est une somme beaucoup trop grosse pour être déplacée comme ça sans accord préalable de mon banquier » répondit Lena d'un ton professoral « Et ensuite je ne pourrai même pas exécuter une telle transaction puisque mon portable est tombé au sol quand vous m'avez assommé, Robert. »

« Pas Robert, Robert c'est mon père. Moi c'est Bobby ! »

« Arrête de lui dire comment tu t'appelles imbécile ! » cria Paco depuis son volant, comme si Lena n'avait pas eut le temps depuis les quelques minutes où elle avait eut le plaisir de faire leur connaissance d'apprendre qu'ils s'appelaient Bobby et Paco « Et elle a raison, on l'a plus son portable, on l'a laissé dans la rue »

À ça, Lena foudroya Bobby d'un regard mécontent.

Son portable avec tous ses contacts, tous ses documents - heureusement protégés par de nombreux mots de passes - et plus importants encore, toutes ses photos et ses conversations avec sa petite famille, était maintenant abandonné dans un quelconque caniveau d'un petite rue sombre de la ville, à la portée du premier badaud venu. Ils avaient intérêt à ce que son portable soit encore là où elle l'avait laissé quand tout cette histoire d'enlèvement serait fini, parce qu'elle n'accepterait pas que n'importe qui puisse tomber sur ses conversations privées, voir même se permette d'afficher son écran de verrouillage - une photo d'elle et Kara prise dans un vieux photo booth qui ne regardait personne.

« Euh ... du coup on fait quoi Paco ? » demanda Bobby « On la largue et on en prend une autre ? »

« Non on la garde ! » répliqua Paco, et la manière dont elle parlait d'elle comme d'un morceau de jambon fit trémousser Lena sur le sol du van « Elle bouffait au Lutecia, c'est pas possible qu'elle soit pas friquée ! »

« Je sais pas ... »

Les yeux sous la cagoule de Bobby passait de Lena à son complice comme si il ne savait pas bien à qui demander conseil et Paco trancha pour lui.

« Elle est peut-être marié à un gars riche qui payerait cher pour la revoir »

Lena poussa un bruit à mi-chemin entre le cri étouffé et un soupir de protestation, et les menottes produisirent un grand bruit métallique en allant claquer avec son dos contre le mur du van.

« Je n'ai pas de mari, Dieu merci ! »

Sans se démonter, Paco jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur vers Lena, et elle aperçut clairement un sourcil lourd de sous-entendus se lever.

« Un sugar daddy alors, ou un type qui l'entretient … »

Lena n'avait pas entendu de propos si outrageants depuis un bon bout de temps, et pourtant elle en entendait des vertes et des pas mûres tous les jours lors de réunions avec des hommes bien plus désagréables que ces deux zozos là.

« Non mais réveillez vous ! » hurla elle, faisant sursauter Bobby fasse à elle « Une femme n'a pas besoin d'un homme pour l'entretenir ! On est au vingt-et-unième siècle Mr Paco, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné dans le van, et Lena se tordit le cou pour apercevoir le regard cerclé de tissu noir dans le rétro lui confirmer que ce petit insolent de Paco ne s'attendait pas à ce que son otage se mette à lui donner des leçons de féminisme.

« Bon sang il fait plus chaud que dans un four ici ! » lança Bobby, interrompant le silence avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine

Il avait glissé une main sous sa cagoule pour ventiler son visage, et avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir de la chaleur.

« T'es sûr qu'on doit garder nos cagoules ? »

« Évidemment ! Elle doit pas voir nos visages ! » lui lança Paco « T'as jamais vu _Les Experts_ ? »

Lena roula des yeux depuis sa place au sol. Si l'organisation minable de cet enlèvement avait été basée sur le visionnage des _Experts_, ça expliquait beaucoup.

« Tu gardes la cagoule et tu lui fais peur Bobby ! » ordonna Paco, qui ne perdait pas le nord « Elle a peut être un compte en Suisse, et elle pourrait nous cracher ses codes »

« Ben voyons, un compte en Suisse ... » soupira Lena « Et pourquoi pas un au Honduras ? Je paye mes impôts ici, comme une honnête citoyenne Mr Paco. »

« Mais alors ... vous pouvez pas nous donner d'argent là ? » demanda Bobby, qui étonnamment avait décidé d'arrêter de la tutoyer pour passer à un ton beaucoup moins familier

« Et non. Vous n'aviez pas réfléchi à cette éventualité ? » rétorqua Lena

« Ben euh ... non » répondit Bobby avec éloquence

Lena aurait presque eut pitié de lui, si la douleur qui s'effaçait lentement dans sa nuque et celle qui commençait à prendre de l'importance autour de ses poignets ne lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait.

« Elle ment ! » hurla Paco

Il devait être passablement énervé par l'échec de plus en plus cuisant de la petite opération dont il était le chef et le cerveau - même si _cerveau_ était un bien grand mot pour le décrire, Lena devait en convenir - puisqu'il freina si fort que Bobby fut propulsé à l'avant en moins d'une seconde. Lena elle-même avait valsé d'un bout à l'autre du van, ses mains dans le dos l'empêchant de se réceptionner correctement, et la position dans laquelle elle avait atterrit était encore moins confortable que la précédente, si c'était possible.

« Utilise la méthode forte ! » cracha Paco dans sa cagoule

« Sûr ? » demanda Bobby

Lena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait suer à grosses gouttes sous sa cagoule, le pauvre vieux.

Qu'est-ce que ça serait, quand Kara les retrouverait. Elle en ricanait sous cape d'avance.

« Bien sûr que je suis sûr idiot ! Tu vas voir qu'elle va chanter comme un canari dès que tu lui mettras sous le pif ! » aboya Paco

Lena se demanda pourquoi Bobby se laissait malmener par un tel roquet, et pourquoi il ne venait pas l'interroger lui même, si il se croyait si futé. Peut-être que Bobby ne savait pas conduire. Sûrement que Paco non plus à vrai dire, à en croire les tremblements incessants du van et les brusques décélérations à chaque coup de frein.

« Bon, bon ... » grommela Bobby, pas vraiment convaincu

Lena ne rata pas le petit regard en coin qu'il lui jeta avant de se pencher vers le sol de la camionnette attraper un sac à dos noir qui traînait là, et se mettre à fouiller dedans.

Quand il se releva vers elle, il avait un pistolet dans la main, qu'il pointa vers sa prisonnière d'une main un peu tremblante.

Lena cessa de ricaner pour redresser son dos et ses épaules, et lever son menton. Une chose qu'elle avait apprise après plusieurs années à devoir négocier avec des hommes riches qui n'écoutait qu'un mot sur deux de ce qu'elle disait était de ne jamais montrer qu'on était intimidé par quelqu'un.

« C'est censé me faire peur ? Non parceque même avec un pistolet contre ma tempe, je ne pourrai rien faire de plus pour vous, vous m'en voyez désolée » bluffa Lena

Un fou avec une arme était toujours dangereux, mais elle était Lena Luthor. Elle avait vu plus fou, et bien plus dangereux.

Bobby ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse, visiblement. Il devait être persuadé que la menacer d'une arme ferait apparaître comme par magie des montagnes de liasses de billets, et avait l'air plutôt déçu de ce retournement de situation.

Les yeux bruns se baissèrent vers le pistolet, puis vers Lena, mais comme celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il finit par le baisser vers le sol. Lena laissa échapper une respiration soulagée qui passa inaperçue dans les bruits du van, et reprit tout de suite un masque figé et imperturbable. Elle ne devait rien laisser transparaître, jusqu'à ce que Kara arrive.

« Mais euh ... c'est un flingue » lui apprit Bobby, la main qui tenait l'arme tremblotant toujours légèrement

Lena haussa des épaules comme elle le pouvait avec ses mains dans le dos, c'est à dire très peu. Ne rien laisser transparaître.

« Ça a pas l'air de vous impressionner beaucoup »

« C'est pas la première fois qu'on me pointe une arme dessus » répondit Lena tranquillement

Elle aurait pu annoncer la météo du jour qu'elle aurait employé le même ton.

« Ah c'est ... pas votre premier braquage ? » demanda naïvement Bobby

« C'est même pas mon premier enlèvement, mon pauvre Robert » sourit Lena « Contrairement à vous à ce que je vois »

« Que ... pas votre premier enlèvement ? » bredouilla l'homme « Paco t'as entendu ? »

« Elle te raconte des cracks, elle a pas une tête à se faire enlever celle-là ! » lui répondit Paco à l'avant du van

Lena poussa un soupir amusé depuis sa place.

« Ecoutez, j'ai essuyé quatre tentatives d'assassinats en trois mois, donc c'est pas votre petite camionnette et vos cagoules trouées qui me font trembler voyez-vous » dit elle froidement « Maintenant j'aimerai bien en finir rapidement parceque j'ai un rendez-vous important, et j'ai déjà pris assez de retard comme ça »

« _Quatre_ tentatives d'assassinats » répéta Bobby d'une voix blanche

« Quatre tentatives ? Mais tu fais partie d'un gang, ma jolie ? » demanda Paco depuis son volant

« Vous n'êtes pas à National City depuis longtemps non ? » demanda Lena en guise de réponse, ignorant le haut de cœur que lui avait provoqué le ma jolie

« Quelques jours … » répondit Bobby Il s'était adossé à un mur du van, et tressaillait à chaque sursaut du véhicule, le pistolet dans sa main plus tremblant que jamais « On sort juste de taule à vrai dire. »

« Mais lui raconte pas toute ta vie imbécile ! » rugit Paco

« Mais elle a demandé ... »

« On s'en fout, de ce qu'elle a demandé ! Ce qu'on veut c'est le fric ! »

« Mais Paco ... »

« Et arrête d'utiliser mon prénom Bobby ! »

« Oui Pa- pote, mon pote » se rattrapa Bobby

Lena retint un rire qui aurait détourné l'attention sur elle. Elle en avait vu, des andouilles dans sa vie, mais des à ce point là jamais. Quand elle le raconterait aux autres ...

« On fait quoi alors ? » geint Bobby en se grattant la tempe avec le canon de son arme

Lena connaissait bien les armes à feu pour remarquer qu'il avait très clairement oublié d'enlever le cran de sûreté et était donc encore moins dangereux qu'il avait l'air. Elle se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque, mais elle savait désormais qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Pas comme si ces deux oiseaux l'avaient effrayé à un quelconque moment de toute manière.

La seule chose qui préoccupait Lena c'était Kara, et le fait que - même si ce n'était pas pas vraiment de sa faute - elle serait encore en retard à une soirée jeux.

« On l'amène à la planque ! Si elle a pas d'argent sur elle il y aura bien quelqu'un pour payer une rançon » ordonna Paco

Voilà donc la destination mystérieuse où il les tentait tant bien que mal de les conduire. La _planque_. Lena imagina tout de suite un vieux hangar aussi sale que l'intérieur du van, et au vu de la robe de soirée qu'elle portait ce soir - une création d'un couturier renommé qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête - elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Il lui suffirait d'embrouiller quelque peu ses deux ravisseurs pour qu'ils ne l'amènent pas là-bas, et attendre que Supergirl vienne l'en délivrer.

« Dites moi Mr Paco » sourit Lena de toutes ses dents « Vous conduisez quand même rapidement pour quelqu'un qui veut se faire discret »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » lui dit Paco, aussi agréable que la porte de la prison qu'il avait quitté il y a peu.

« J'imagine que dans votre grande minutie, vous avez pensé aux radars ? »

Paco ne répondit pas mais les grands yeux fiévreux de Bobby sous sa cagoule confirmèrent ce qu'avait deviné Lena.

Bon sang, elle fait une bien meilleure kindappeuse qu'eux. Elle avait les gênes pour en tout cas.

« Vous n'avez pas pensé à changer la plaque d'immatriculation pas vrai ? » enchaîna Lena « Non ? Même pas à l'enlever ? Vous savez qu'on peut remonter jusqu'à vous depuis la plaque ? »

Lena parlait sur le ton de la conversation paisible, comme elle ferait avec de vieux amis de longue date.

Elle savait pertinemment que son manque de réponse au demi-million de messages que lui avait envoyés Kara finirait par mettre la puce à l'oreille de sa petite amie, et qu'ils n'était plus qu'une question d'heure, voire de minutes, avant qu'ils ne se lancent à sa recherche. Et quand Supergirl mettrait la main sur eux, Paco et Bobby se mordraient les doigts d'avoir tenté d'extorquer le moindre centime à Lena Luthor.

" T'essaye de nous faire peur, et ça marche pas !" dit Paco dans son rétroviseur " Même si ils ont notre plaque, les flics nous choperons jamais. Ils sont nuls pour remonter aux sources."

" Et bien ma belle sœur sera ravie de l'apprendre " remarqua Lena

" Pourquoi la belle sœur ?" demanda Bobby

Lena releva le menton vers lui, ravie de pouvoir apercevoir ses yeux pour se délecter de sa réaction en direct.

"Oh, elle est ce que vous appelleriez vulgairement une _flic_ "

Bobby recula d'un pas, comme mordu par un serpent, et comme le van n'était pas bien grand, il trébucha contre la paroi latérale et faillit en lâcher son arme.

"Ah !" ricana Paco " Si tu crois nous faire peur c'est raté ! On le connait le coup du _je connais des gens hauts placés_ … "

" Techniquement c'est moi la personne haut placée que les gens connaissent" murmura tout bas Lena

" Quoi ? " cria presque Paco

" Rien. Je me demandais juste comment la NCPD allait réagir quand ma belle-sœur les appellera pour signaler ma disparition." répondit Lena d'un ton détaché "Bien sûr, ça ne sera pas très dur pour elle de lancer une brigade de recherche, étant elle-même une détective de renom ..."

Bobby tenait à peine sur ses jambes tellement ses genoux tremblaient à présent. Lena lui acheva le coup de grâce dans un petit sourire satisfait.

"Il parait que la prison de National City s'est agrandie récemment, je suis sûre que vous y serez très bien"

"Je me sens pas très bien" baragouina Bobby, qui lâcha par la même occasion son arme au sol pour s'agripper la poitrine dans un geste dramatique

" Bobby viens voir !" l'appela Paco " Elle bluffe ! " lança -il très discrètement à son complice quand il vint la rejoindre à l'avant

" Elle a pas l'air de bluffer" marmonna Bobby

A l'arrière, Lena se serait frotté joyeusement les mains si elle l'avait pu. Elle avait déjà atteint le plus faible des deux, encore un peu de temps et elle retournerait le deuxième comme une crêpe.

" J'espère pour toi qu'elle bluffe ! Enlever la famille d'un flic ... bravo Bobby !"

" Mais c'était pas mon idée !"

" Qu'elle bluffe ? "

" Mais non, qu'on l'enlève !"

" Au lieu de déterminer si je bluffe, vous pourriez pas déceler mes liens ?" demanda Lena au loin " Ça commence à me faire sérieusement mal "

Bobby se leva pour aller la rejoindre à l'arrière, et Paco tourna une tête encagoulée vers eux, ce qui provoqua un énième rebondissement du van.

" Lui enlève pas ses menottes ! Elle va s'évader !"

" Je vais pas _m'évader_" répondit Lena en roulant des yeux "Et vous n'êtes même pas obligé d'enlever complètement mes menottes, Robert, mais au moins de les desserrer un peu."

Bobby n'hésita pas longtemps avant de venir dans son dos pour mettre les mains sur les menottes qui la retenait prisonnière, et quand Lena hocha de la tête dans un sourire rassurant, les défit légèrement pour les ajuster à une taille qui la serrait moins.

" Merci Robert " lui dit Lena " J'allais avoir des problèmes de circulation sanguine avec la manière dont vous me les aviez mises "

" C'est _Bobby_" dit Bobby " Et j'ai assez porté de menottes dans ma vie pour savoir comment les mettre !"

" Un conseil pour votre prochain enlèvement Robert, apprenez à mettre différemment les menottes à votre otage "

" Pourquoi, il faut pas les mettre dans le dos ?" s'inquiéta Bobby

Lena lui sourit. "Et bien ma belle-sœur - la détective - vous dirait de mettre les menottes dans le dos pour une meilleure accroche. Sa femme vous dirait de les mettre devant pour éviter une luxation de l'épaule"

" Elle est médecin ? " demanda Bobby

" Non, elle est agent fédéral" sourit Lena, se délectant de la tête des yeux grands comme des soucoupes de l'autre

Bobby hocha de la tête faiblement, et murmura quelque chose que Lena ne comprit pas avant d'aller se réfugier à côté de Paco à l'avant de la camionnette.

" Elle a dit quoi ?" demanda Paco

" Elle a dit que son autre belle sœur était du FBI" répondit Bobby tellement bas que Lena l'entendit à peine

" Bien sûr et sa grand mère est la reine d'Angleterre ! Tu vois pas qu'elle bluffe !"

" Je suis pas sûr …"

" On va aller se garer dans une allée tranquille, et c'est moi qui vais poser les questions, tu verras ! "

Paco rajouta sûrement quelque chose que Lena n'entendit pas, puisque Bobby revint vers elle quelques instants plus tard, une main se grattant l'arrière de la cagoule.

" Mais euh ... vos belles-sœurs là ... elles sont mariées ?"

Lena le regarda bizarrement. Si il avait un problème avec ça, elle aura un problème avec lui, et un gros.

" Oui elles sont mariées."

" Une flic et une nana du FBI ?" lança Paco "Peuh c'est pas possible ! Tu vois bien qu'elle raconte des conneries ! "

Lena n'aimait pas qu'on la traite de menteuse, et encore moins que l'insulte vienne d'un kidnappeur de bas étage incapable de conduire correctement, et d'extorquer de l'argent à une millionnaire.

"C'est la vérité !" protesta elle "Et c'est franchement pas la chose la plus incroyable à être arrivée dans ma famille ! "

" Ah oui et quoi d'autre ?" ricana Paco par-dessus son épaule "T'es de la famille de la présidente peut-être ?"

" Non, mais je connais Guardian " rétorqua Lena

Bobby avait l'air de plus en plus étonné sous sa cagoule, mais pas son compère.

" Tout le monde connait Guardian, c'est James Olsen ! Il l'a dit publiquement il y a des mois déjà "

" Non mais moi je le connais personnellement " dit Lena

" C'est vrai ?" demanda Bobby

" C'est -"

" Le plus gros bobard que j'ai entendu depuis un bon bout de temps !" interrompit Paco " Tu doutes de rien ma grande !"

" Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler de la sorte" Lena fronça des sourcils " Ni de remettre en doute ma parole ! Et c'est quand même moins difficile à croire que le fait que mon beau-père adoptif soit un alien, et pourtant c'est la vérité pure !"

Le van pila d'un seul coup, comme si Paco avait appuyé à la fois sur le frein et l'accélérateur, mais il repartit vite en avant.

" Un alien ?" hyperventila Bobby

" Foutaises !" cria Paco, même si son ton avait l'air moins certain

" Et c'est pas le seul alien de mon entourage " continua Lena sur sa lancée " Ma meilleure amie allait par le nom de Reign il y a quelque temps, vous la connaissez peut-être"

" Reign ... Reign la wordkiller ... " répéta doucement Bobby " Tant pis pour l'identification, il fait trop chaud là "

Avant que Paco n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il avait enlevé sa cagoule pour révéler un visage enfantin aux boucles brunes qui tombaient contre un front suant, qu'il se mit tout de suite à éponger devant le regard amusé de Lena.

" Et bien sûr aucun moyen de le prouver !" rétorqua Paco, qui avait fait de sa mission personnelle de contredire la moindre parole de Lena en attendant de trouver une place de parking

" Je vais pas vous dire son nom civil" grogna Lena en tirant un peu sur ses menottes pour bomber le torse en avant "Mais je connais quelqu'un pour témoigner de ma bonne foi"

" Ah oui et qui ? Le pape ?"

" Supergirl "

Bobby fit le bruit exact d'une petite souris en train de couiner face à un gros chat, et Paco poussa un gros ricanement bien gras.

" Ah oui et on peut l'avoir au téléphone pour qu'elle jure sur la Bible que tu dis la vérité ?"

" Si on avait encore mon portable je l'appellerai sur le champ !"

" Vous avez son numéro ?" parvint à prononcer Bobby entre deux déglutitions difficiles

" Et comment" lui sourit fièrement Lena

" Supergirl maintenant ! Non mais tu vois pas qu'elle te ment abruti ?" cria Paco à Bobby, qui était bien blanc comme un linge contre une paroi du van " Supergirl ne donne son numéro à personne !"

" Aux gens normaux non, mais à sa petite amie oui" laissa échapper Lena

Elle le regretta un peu après, parcequ'elle crut bien que Bobby allait faire un AVC sous ses yeux, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas non plus.

" Ça va Robert ?" lui demanda elle

Bobby hocha de la tête, et lui offrit un sourire extrêmement faux avant de ramper vers le volant.

" Paco ..." murmura-il, la voix drôlement sèche

" Mais t'as enlevé ta cagoule ? Et ton identité secrète ! " lui répondit l'autre en tournant la tête vers lui

" Ça s'appelle l'anonymat !" offrit Lena depuis l'arrière du van

Paco répondit d'un grognement, et Bobby ne réagit même pas, préférant poser une main sur l'épaule du chauffeur pour le secouer un peu.

" Paco, peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de rouler et la laisser là "

" Ah non on continue !" rugit Paco "Ecoute pas ce qu'elle te raconte … et puis même si c'était vrai, Supergirl c'est qu'une gonzesse, tu vas pas me dire que t'as peur d'elle ! "

" Une _gonzesse_ ? " répéta Lena depuis son fond de camion sur un ton horrifié

" Une nana qui vole quand même … " remarqua Bobby

" Mais arrête … elle me fait pas peur moi " continua Paco sur sa lancée " Une fille qui porte une petite jupette comme ça, tu la croques en une bouchée "

" Hey, oh ! " intervint Lena, le visage tendu et les mains désespérément liées

Ce n'était pas un petit coup sur la nuque et une légère prise d'otage qui allaient l'empêcher d'intervenir face à un minable qui insultait sa petite amie. Bon sang, si Bobby lui avait un peu plus desserré les menottes ...

" Tu sais ce que je ferai si elle était en face de moi ? Un bon vieux -"

" C'est bon, c'est bon " l'interrompit Bobby " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Je suis plus sûr que tout ça soit une bonne idée "

"Arrête de jouer à la flippette, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ? " Lena avait une idée de précise de la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner à cette question, mais évidemment, Paco ne lui demanda pas son avis et poursuivit d'un ton très sûr de lui. " On va se garer là-bas, et je vais m'occuper d'elle. En attendant va la voir, et essaie d'obtenir un truc un peu utile "

" N'oubliez pas les caméras de vigilance installées l'an dernier par notre bon maire quand vous chercherez un coin tranquille pour vous garer, Mr Paco ! " lui informa Lena tout sourire " Elles filmeront à merveille votre plaque d'immatriculation et le visage de votre collègue "

Paco poussa un gros juron, et Bobby vint s'asseoir à côté de Lena, toujours aussi blanc.

" Ça va Robert ? "

" Bobby" protesta faiblement Bobby " C'est Bobby"

Lena répondit d'un sourire en coin, et laissa reposer sa tête contre le mur du van. Kara ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes à tenir et tant qu'à faire, autant s'amuser un peu avant que le spectacle commence.

" Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ma petite amie, Robert " chuchota-elle " Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche en temps normal "

" En temps normal ? "

" Vous m'avez enlevée quand même. Et braqué une arme sur moi " Lena lui rafraîchit la mémoire " Je ne sais pas si elle vous le pardonnera facilement "

" Mais ... je ... "

" Sans oublier que je suis une Luthor. Et les Luthor ont la mémoire longue. "

Bobby sembla avaler sa langue sous ses yeux, et Lena lui fit une petite moue de compassion.

" Ah oui j'avais oublié, nouveau dans le milieu … Oui mon frère Lex est en prison, et ma mère Lilian aussi mais elle est loin d'être hors d'état de nuire. Je me demande ce qu'elle fera quand elle apprendra tout ça … ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, mais bon. Il parait qu'elle tient à moi" Les yeux de Bobby étaient de plus en plus énorme, et Lena hocha de la tête "Quand vous serez en prison, il sera possible qu'elle vous rende une visite Robert "

" En ... en prison "

" Oh Robert ... tout ça ne peut finir qu'en prison" soupira Lena

Elle aurait bien voulu vérifier sa manucure, ce que les menottes empêchaient, parcequ'en aucun cas elle n'aurait voulu paraître négligée quand Kara viendrait, ce qui si elle en croyait son intuition arriverait d'ici peu.

" Je crois que je vais être malade "

" Oh non ! Si vous pouviez vous retenir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, le temps que mes amis arrivent Robert, j'apprécierai "

Bobby hocha de la tête faiblement, et Lena l'en aurait remercié si Paco ne les avait interrompu d'un énorme coup de frein, qui les projeta tous les deux au loin.

" Paco merde ! "

" Mr Paco, j'aimerai être retrouvée en un seul morceau et pas en kit ! "

Au silence inhabituel de l'autre et au fait étrange que le van était désormais arrêté, Lena et Bobby s'échangèrent un regard surpris, et le grand kidnappeur se releva sur ses jambes pour s'avancer vers le volant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Les lumières sont éteintes" répondit Paco "En pleine nuit. Pas de lampadaires, plus rien "

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans le van, il semblait être aussi effrayé que Bobby, et Lena devait reconnaître qu'une petite partie d'elle en était très satisfaite.

" Ah ça doit être Winn " commenta elle

" C'est qui lui encore ?" demanda Bobby, qui s'était tourné vers Lena extrêmement rapidement, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes

" Le meilleur ami de ma petite amie " sourit Lena " Il travaille avec ma belle-sœur, l'agent fédéral, qui est mariée avec la flic, et l'autre fille adoptive de l'alien, et une autre bonne amie de Guardian "

Bobby fit un bruit qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, et avant que Paco n'ait pu à nouveau l'accuser de mensonge, il y eut un grand bruit sourd contre le toit de la camionnette qui les fit sursauter tous les trois.

" Ah ! " sourit Lena en se redressant comme elle le pouvait " Quand on parle du loup "

" Quel loup ?" hurla Bobby " C'est qui le loup dans l'histoire ? "

Lena n'eut le temps de rien dire.

Le toit du van fut soudain enlevé dans les airs, arraché littéralement, et Lena disparut immédiatement, emportée par les bras puissants de Supergirl. Bobby leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder le ciel étoilé qui avait remplacé son toit et reçu en plein dans le nez les menottes qui se trouvaient dans le dos de Lena.

" Démarre !" parvint-il à hurler à Paco, qui n'avait pas l'air d'y croire.

Par chance pour eux, Supergirl, qui aurait arrêté le van en temps normal au lieu d'en arracher le toit, avait les mains prises, et ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper d'eux comme elle l'aurait voulu. Paco démarra, puis cala, puis démarra à nouveau et s'éloigna à toute vitesse, l'héroïne survolant toujours le van de haut.

" Foutu bordel de bon sang d'enfers" jura Bobby, complètement paniqué " C'était quoi, c'était quoi ? "

" La ferme ! " hurla Paco

" Et si elle avait pas menti Paco ! "

" J'ai dit la - "

" Attention ! " hurla Bobby

La camionnette pila d'un coup sec face à un obstacle imprévu sur la route, et Paco et Bobby furent projetés à l'avant, les mains contre le tableau de bord, leurs visages quasi écrasés contre le pare-brise.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? " hurla Paco

" Ce truc a un nom ! " tonna une grosse voix grave

L'obstacle en question, un énorme bonhomme vert tout droit sorti d'un film de science-fiction, s'était mis en travers de la route, les mains contre le capot de la camionnette, et avait l'air assez costaud pour l'empêcher de redémarrer à tout jamais.

Bobby était complètement terrorisé et figé sur place mais Paco, beaucoup plus dégourdi que lui, tenta d'enlever sa ceinture pour s'enfuir à pied. Il n'eut pas le temps de ne serait-ce que commencer son mouvement.

Une ombre noire sauta par le trou béant du toit, et à peine atterrie au sol, se précipita à l'avant du van pour assommer Paco dans un énorme coup de poing dans le menton, et se jeter sur Bobby. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de se demander comment exactement elle était entrée dans le van.

Un coup de pied bien placé envoya voler le pistolet au sol au loin et un coude écrasé sur la gorge de Bobby le plaqua au mur, alors que de sa main libre, l'ombre maintenant sa main droite solidement dans son dos.

" Laissez moi ! " supplia Bobby entre deux respirations persiflantes

" Oh non je vais pas te laisser toi !" répondit la voix féminine du ninja, visiblement très énervée " Je pourrais te buter pour avoir osé la toucher tu sais ? "

Bobby tenta de déglutir mais c'était difficile avec la pression sur sa gorge et la peur indescriptible qui lui tordait le ventre, et il répondit un gargouillement étranglé.

" J'ai pas bien entendu, t'as dit quoi pour ta défense ?" lui hurla-elle dessus

" Coupez le moteur ! " hurla une autre voix, déformée par le microphone depuis lequel elle était lancée " Et que quelqu'un empêche Alex de commettre un meurtre !"

Bobby essayait toujours de prendre sa respiration, et d'essayer de ne pas croiser le regard du ninja, une femme rousse d'une trentaine d'années qui le terrorisait plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir en prison, quand Paco, qui avait un peu reprit ses esprits, tenta à nouveau de s'échapper hors de la camionnette de l'enfer. Mal lui en pris puisqu'il avait à peine ouvert la porte du van qu'il reçut un grand coup de bouclier dans le museau qui l'étala au long sur le trottoir.

" Que ... Guardian ?" parvint à murmurer Bobby vers l'homme en armure

Le grand héros ne lui donna pas de réponse, et se pencha vers Paco au sol pour lui enlever sa cagoule, et dévoiler éclairés par les lumières bleues et rouges du gyrophare de la voiture de flic qui les suivait un visage mal rasé et une vilaine cicatrice le long de la tempe gauche. Il avait une vraie tête de méchant, et c'est peut-être ce qui attira l'attention de la grande rousse, qui sans relâcher la pression sur la trachée de Bobby, l'agrippa par le col pour le faire sortir du van, dont elle avait élégamment ouvert les portes arrières d'un grand coup de pied.

Une fois dehors, elle allongea tout de suite Bobby à côté de Paco, et posa un genou à terre entre les deux, de manière à pouvoir les dominer de toute sa hauteur, et mieux leur crier dessus.

" Vous faites moins les malins maintenant ! Je vais vous apprendre les bonnes manières moi bande de couillons de graines de kidnappeurs ! "

Paco tenta de se relever tant bien que mal, mais un genou appliqué entre ses deux omoplates l'écrasa sur le pavé dans un bruit sourd.

" Du calme, Agent Danvers "

Ce n'était pas Guardian qui avait parlé, mais le grand bonhomme vert, et l'espèce d'agent survolté décala un peu son genou un peu plus bas. Elle faisait toujours extrêmement mal à Paco, mais il n'était pas près de le lui signaler. Il doutait fortement qu'elle s'intéresse à son bien-être de toute façon.

Guardian s'était accroupi près des deux pour mieux les dévisager, et Bobby en tournant un peu la tête put apercevoir le grand homme vert se métamorphoser sous ses yeux en un humain d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt, habillé tout de noir et la mine grave. Si il lui restait encore un peu de souffle après avoir eut son larynx écrasé par la grande rousse, il s'était complètement envolé maintenant.

" On a rien fait ! " protesta faiblement Paco " Laissez nous partir ! "

" Tu te fous de ma gueule " _rien fait_ " ? " lui hurla dessus l'agent

Paco crut bien qu'elle allait se jeter dessus pour le boxer de toutes ses forces, et elle l'aurait sûrement fait si Guardian n'était pas vite venu à son secours en la retenant par les épaules.

" Alex ! C'est bon ! " retentit la troisième voix, celle qui s'était fait entendre par le mégaphone, et qui eut au moins pour effet d'armortir un peu le genou contre le dos de Paco, et de calmer assez l'agent pour qu'elle se relève sur ses pieds, non sans une dernière insulte murmurée tout bas contre les deux.

Pendant que la propriétaire de la voix au microphone, une petite brune enveloppée dans un blouson du NCPD bien trop grand pour son petit gabarit d'après ce que vit Bobby depuis sa place au sol, était occupée à calmer l'Agent Dingo, Supergirl avait entamé sa descente vers le sol.

" C'était pas trop tôt, j'ai faillit m'inquiéter " lui sourit Lena quand elles furent à portée d'oreille de la petite scène du sol

" Je suis désolée que ça ait pris autant de temps " se mit aussitôt à dire rapidement Supergirl, ses bottes rouges rentrant enfin en contact avec la terre ferme " Tu répondais pas au portable, mais les autres m'avaient interdit de t'appeler, soit disant que j'allais tricher avec toi, et puis Winn a quand même traqué ton trackeur du DEO par acquis de conscience, et … "

Lena sourit devant la déclaration inarrêtable typique de sa petite amie en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser, ce qui pour effet de couper cours au discours, et de couper la chique à ses deux ravisseurs.

" Merci mon ange. "

Kara sourit, et voulut répondre mais un bruit violent à côté d'elle attira son attention, le bruit de Paco essayant de profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour tenter une sortie, et Alex l'ayant repéré qui s'était mis à leur crier les pires insanités de son vocabulaire dessus.

" Elle est déchaînée " sourit Lena quand Kara se résolut enfin à la déposer au sol

" Elle était en train de perdre c'est pour ça qu'elle est enragée !" hurla la voix de Winn dans son oreillette, ce qui fit grimacer Kara et lui fit grommeler tout bas qu'elle aurait du le débrancher

Sa sœur était en effet en train de terroriser tellement fort Bobby qu'il proposa à Maggie, en train de menotter Paco, de le mettre dix ans en prison pour se faire pardonner si seulement elle promettait de le mettre en sécurité dans un van blindé, loin d'Alex.

" Tout va bien ? " lui demanda Kara, un coup d'œil " Ils t'ont rien fait ? "

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas" répondit Lena, en allant par réflexe masser ses poignets à l'endroit où ils avaient été sanglés

" Ils t'ont quand même mis des menottes ... " grogna Kara, un regard noir vers les deux ravisseurs, qui avaient été redressés sur leurs jambes et se faisaient maintenant fouiller de fond en comble par Alex

" Lena, si ils vous ont fait du mal ... " rajouta J'onn en faisant un pas vers elle

" Non, vraiment ils ne m'ont pas touché " le rassura Lena " Ils ne voulaient que de l'argent "

" Et tu leur a pas donné ? " demanda James en s'approchant à son tour

" Pas un centime " sourit Lena, et James alla l'encercler de ses bras dans un soupir rassuré

" Je suis content que t'aies rien eut "

Quand James l'eut relâché, il alla prendre le relais de Maggie à surveiller qu'Alex ne casse pas " _par accident_ " un fémur en palpant les poches à la recherche d'un couteau Suisse ou autre arme blanche.

" Ça va, Little Luthor ?" lui demanda Maggie en lui donnant son propre câlin " Pas trop secouée ? "

Lena nia de la tête mais Alex, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rester trop loin de deux losers, fronça un sourcil comme pour lui demander de cracher le morceau, et même quand sa belle-sœur lui répondit d'un pouce en l'air, n'eut pas l'air très convaincu.

" Vous l'avez frappé ? " demanda à elle en direction des deux

Paco murmura vite un _non_ dans sa barbe, mais Bobby baissa les yeux au sol.

" Oui ou non ? " hurla Alex

" Alex du calme ! " Maggie lâcha Lena pour aller rejoindre Alex, qui se calma instantanément par la simple présence de la détective à ses côtés, mais n'adoucit pas son regard pour autant.

" Ben disons qu'on a du l'assommer … " tenta bravement Paco

Alex tourna tout de suite la tête vers Lena. " Tu te sens comment ?"

" Ça va, je te promets " rassura Lena, un bras de Kara autour de sa taille et les yeux de la blonde déjà occupé à examiner sa nuque à la recherche de marques rouges, ou peut-être d'une bosse

" On fera un petit check up pour vérifier que tu n'aies pas de concussion " dit Alex, d'un ton tout calme et gentil

Quand elle se tourna vers Bobby et Paco, elle se re-métamorphosa immédiatement en un loup affamé, et se pencha vers le plus grand des deux pour lui choper le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

" Laissez les moi " gronda elle tellement bas que Paco poussa un petit gémissement enfantin, et Bobby adopta la tête de quelqu'un qui allait se faire dessus.

" Et bien justement non, on te les laisse pas " intervint Maggie " Tu me les embarques dans le fourgon, et je les ramène au commissariat "

" Comment ça au commissariat ? Non, non, ils ont enlevé Lena, ils finissent dans une geôle du DEO en attendant que je m'occupe d'eux ! "

" Ils ne sont pas aliens, ils reviennent à la police " dit Maggie en faisant un pas vers Alex

" Et moi je te dis que je m'en occupe " répondit Alex, se penchant en avant pour coller son front contre celui de sa femme

" Bon on va les laisser régler ça entre elles " dit Kara en roulant des yeux " Moi j'ai autre chose à régler "

Kara gonfla ses biceps et prit l'air le plus menaçant qu'elle pouvait porter - pas qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin pour impressionner Bobby et Paco, qui tremblaient comme des feuilles contre la voiture de flic de Maggie.

" Alors comme ça on enlève ma petite amie ? Et on veut lui réclamer de l'argent ? "

" Petite amie ? " répéta Paco, la bouche tordue et le cœur soudainement palpitant assez pour que Kara l'entende sans avoir à forcer sur son audition

" C'est pas faute que vous l'avoir dit " dit Lena derrière la blonde dans un petit haussement d'épaule " Et puis pourquoi vous tremblez comme ça, Mr Paco ? Je croyais que vous vouliez en découdre avec Supergirl ? "

Paco lui jeta un regard noir et eut la malchance qu'Alex, qui était encore plus énervée par le fait que J'onn ait donné raison à Maggie, ne le remarque et aille se coller à son nez.

" Ah c'est ce qu'il a dit ? " Paco déglutit très fort et Alex plissa des yeux. " Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? "

" Rien du tout ! " cria Paco

" On a été très gentils avec vous, dites lui madame Luthor ! " balbutia Bobby derrière lui

" Mademoiselle " corrigea Supergirl

" _Mademoiselle_ " tenta Bobby

" Ils m'ont traité de greluche " dit Lena, les yeux fixés sur Paco

Étonnamment, c'est Kara qui fit en premier un pas en avant, le regard furieux, mais Lena la retint par le poignet. Comme Maggie était occupée à appeler son collègue de garde au poste pour lui signaler qu'elle amenait deux nouveaux clients pour la nuit, et que James tenait à sa vie, il n'y avait personne pour retenir Alex, qui alla placer un index directement sous l'œil de Paco.

" Il y a que moi qui ait le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! " rugit elle

" Oui madame " dit Bobby, puisque Paco était actuellement dans l'incapacité de former trois mots les uns à la suite des autres

" Hey ! Personne ne l'appelle comme ça tout court !" protesta Kara, qui défendrait l'honneur de Lena à n'importe quelle heure de la journée

" C'est ma belle sœur, je l'appelle comme je veux " rétorqua Alex

" Oh elle avait raison pour la belle-sœur " dit Bobby, qui regretta vite après de ne pas être né muet quand Alex tourna son regard vers lui, et lui cloua le bec d'un soulèvement de sourcil

" Ils ont aussi sous-entendu que j'étais ou mariée à un vieux riche, ou une poule de luxe, mais sinon ils ont été corrects " se délecta Lena

Kara tourna des yeux rouges de colère vers les deux kidnappeurs, et si Lena ne l'avait pas retenue, aurait sûrement fait une bêtise qui aurait pu sacrément nuire à sa réputation.

" Oh elle est prise, par moi et personne d'autre " clama Supergirl " Compris ?"

Bobby hocha faiblement de la tête, alors que Paco ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle de son corps, trop pétrifié par Alex qui faisait des signes pas très sympathiques dans le dos de sa sœur.

" Et maintenant vous aller vous excuser tous les deux et ne plus jamais retenter de faire un crime comme ça parceque je l'apprendrai, et je vous retrouverai, et vous ne voudrez pas être sur mon chemin le jour où je m'énerve ! "

Bobby s'était mis à pleurer maintenant en répétant quelque chose qui ressemblait à _pardon mademoiselle Luthor_ en boucle, et Paco, ironiquement, avait la même tête que Kara quand on lui annonçait que quand sa pâtisserie préférée était en rupture de stocks de donuts.

" Et maintenant hors de ma vue ! " hurla Kara

Derrière elle, J'onn avait les bras croisés dans son air de Papa poule qui ne voulait pas admettre que la situation l'amusait, James tentait de filmer discrètement pour envoyer la scène à Winn, Maggie riait sous cape et Alex souriait fièrement que sa petite sœur ait pu intimider quelqu'un de la sorte. Lena elle, regardait la scène avec les mêmes bras croisés que J'onn, le même sourire que Maggie, et des yeux intéressés pour une raison _très_ différente que celle d'Alex.

" Allez fini de rigoler maintenant, tout le monde dans le van " trancha Maggie quand Kara eut fini son petit tour de force

" On se retrouve tous chez nous alors ?" demanda Alex

" Le temps de se changer " répondit James en indiquant son costume et son casque

" Entre autres " rajouta Kara en lançant un regard languissant vers Lena qui fit aussitôt faire une grimace de dégoût à Alex

Tout le monde s'apprêtait à repartir dans une direction opposée, Alex lançant un dernier regard menaçant vers Bobby et Paco, que Maggie faisait monter à l'arrière de la voiture de police, quand Lena, qui était déjà on ne sait trop comment confortablement installé dans les bras de Supergirl, retarda leur décollage et celui de J'onn en interpellant celui-ci.

" J'onn il faudrait … s'occuper de leur mémoire " dit Lena

" Je m'en occupe " soupira J'onn, les yeux déjà brillants

Deux gros yeux rouges et Supergirl s'envolant dans le ciel, Lena Luthor dans les bras leur lançant un dernier au revoir de la main, furent la dernière chose qu'aperçurent Bobby et Paco , avant le trou noir total.


End file.
